Le cadeau
by Yezel
Summary: C'est son anniversaire... Il ne devrait pas être là et pourtant...


**Titre : **le cadeau

**Auteur :** Yezel

**Genre :** Amitié gâché

**Statut :** Fini

**Disclaimer :** Yata Misaki et Fushimi Saruhiko m'appartiennent personnellement ! Bien entendu on me les a offert 3

**Correctrice** : Ma sublime sœur comme d'hab ;D On change pas une équipe qui gagne, non mais Oh !

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (Ironie Ironie) :** Prière de me signaler toutes fautes ou oublis de mots ^O^

* * *

**Cette petite fic est un cadeau pour mon binôme (cosplay parlant) qui fait Fushimi Saruhiko et qui a cédé à tout les caprices du Misaki que je suis ! Merci de toujours être à mes côtés et de partager de bons moments !**

* * *

Dans une ruelle déserte et sombre, à droite d'un immense building tout de verre vêtu, deux silhouettes se faisaient face dans un silence pesant. Aucune des deux n'auraient cru une telle rencontre possible et pourtant le destin les avait mené là. La plus petite des silhouettes avait fait le premier pas pour contacter la grande. Ce n'était pas son style pourtant, mais là il avait eu besoin qu'on lui rende ce service.

La plus grande des deux soupira et s'avança vers son homonyme. Prenant la main de la plus petite, il y déposa une carte, c'était un passe pour l'immeuble d'à côté, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il le voulait mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le receveur remercia son hôte en s'inclinant respectueusement, devant un tel geste une voix grave s'éleva dans la nuit :

« - Je ne fais pas ça pour toi gamin, mais pour ton roi. Je sais qu'il t'estimait beaucoup, Yata Misaki. »

Misaki se redressa pour voir Munakata Reisi partir dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il frissonna légèrement, il faisait frais dehors, après tout on était en novembre, rien d'étonnant.

D'un pas décidé, il commença à avancer vers l'immeuble, aujourd'hui c'était un jour important, malgré le temps qui passait, malgré leur séparation, il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier même si parfois il ne désirait que ça.

Aimer et détester, deux sentiments aussi forts que fragiles avec une faible barrière de séparation tellement cela s'équivalait.

* * *

Il poussa la porte en verre et salua le gardien de nuit sans s'arrêter, se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'ascenseur comme s'il était un habitué des lieux. Il appuya son doigt sur le dix-septième étage, se laissant tendrement bercé par le doux remous de l'appareil, la tête calée contre la paroi froide et argentée, les yeux fixant le toit. Il ne pensait plus, pour ce genre de chose cela devait venir naturellement, la réflexion n'avait pas sa place, il n'était pas de ce style-là, lui il fonçait.

Le petit tintement d'arrivée le força à retourner dans la réalité et sortir. La porte qui se dressait devant lui au fond du couloir lui semblait immense, renfermait-elle le monstre de ses rêves ? Non... Il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un simple homme endormi dont il connaissait l'existence par cœur, comme une continuité de lui. Ils se complétaient autant qu'ils se séparaient, lui et sa Némésis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et sans plus tarder, ses pas le dirigèrent vers la porte. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre impressionnable mais une boule de stress se formait dans son ventre, et sa main tremblait quand il sortit le passe pour ouvrir la porte. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait à l'abattoir, et c'était le cas au fond lui, il y avait tellement de raisons pour qu'il parte mais d'autres tout aussi importantes pour rester … Il franchit le seuil de l'appartement sombre et silencieux. Il devait dormir, et ayant le sommeil lourd, Misaki savait qu'il avait une marge de manœuvre large. Mais il ne prendrait pas tout son temps. Aller à l'essentiel, toujours, ne jamais retarder.

Il le trouva dans la chambre à coucher, profondément endormi... Toujours aussi beau et beaucoup plus calme dans son sommeil qu'il ne l'était éveillé.

Misaki installa une chaise devant le lit et s'y plaça à l'envers, ses avant-bras croisés et posés sur le dossier. Après un dernier soupir, il posa sa tête sur ses bras et contempla longuement l'homme endormit sur le lit avant de prendre la parole.

« - Hey... Fushimi … Je suis là comme chaque année... Je te l'avais bien dit hein, que je ferais toujours en sorte de me pointer pour ce jour. Le temps passe mais la promesse s'éternise en nous. En fait je sais pas trop quoi te dire, tant de choses ont changé pour nous, nos routes se sont séparées et je ne suis plus là pour toi désormais et toi non plus. J'ai beaucoup de rancune envers toi, beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te dire mais regarde moi, j'arrive à peine à m'exprimer alors que tu dors, t'imagines si je devais te faire face ?... Je crois que déjà je te casserais la gueule, parce que ça me démange depuis pas mal de temps... Mais tu rigolerais probablement si je faisais ça, et tu me traiterais encore comme un gosse...

Tu es le pire, rien ne s'efface à cause de toi et tout reste. Est-ce que tu te remémores tous ces moments vécus ensemble ?... Nos sept ans de vie commune ? Notre rencontre ? Ta trahison ? Est-ce que parfois cela te touche le cœur, Saruhiko ?

J'ai l'impression que de nous deux, je suis le seul qui est autant mal. »

Le jeune homme roux approcha sa main de son ancien partenaire, et lui enleva une mèche de devant le visage.

« - C'est tellement stupide qu'on soit devenu ennemis, alors qu'avant on était inséparables, mon meilleur ami... Ton sourire narquois, ta façon de prononcer mon prénom, tes bras, tout me manque, mais tu n'es plus à mes côtés, tu as pris cette décision de toi-même et je la respecte avec beaucoup de difficulté et de rancœur.

Où est mon BakaSaru ? Celui qui m'achetait du coca, avec qui j'écoutais de la musique et jouait à la PSP ?

Sais-tu comment j'ai changé par ta faute ? Je ne peux plus accorder ma confiance, le seul qui encore pouvait l'avoir est mort, mais depuis toi, je ne veux plus de contact aussi proche avec les autres...

Tu es ma douleur, ma haine et mon amour. La souffrance a le goût de tes lèvres et rend ma réalité amère.

J'aimerais te dire à quel point je t'aime et je t'ai aimé mais je vais me contenter d'un joyeux anniversaire.

Il est minuit et je suis là, alors...

Joyeux vingt-et-unième anniversaire Fushimi Saruhiko. »

Yata Misaki se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha du lit, et se pencha vers les lèvres de son ancien ami. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celles-ci et murmura :

« - Ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus t'offrir. »

Il les dirigea alors vers son oreille, la mordillant légèrement. Il reposa ensuite sa tête contre son front, les yeux fermés il avoua :

« - Parce que tu vis, je vis aussi. »

* * *

Au seuil de la porte, de dos, sa main serrant fort son encadrement, il hésita à poser un dernier regard sur l'homme avec qui son âme coexister, mais le poids de ses sentiments divers étant trop lourd à supporter, il repartit, dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, Fushimi Saruhiko ouvrit les yeux et fixa la chaise où le jeune roux avait été assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans un sourire, il déclara :

« - Joyeux anniversaire à moi et il commence plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas mon petit Mi~sa~ki ? »

Et il se rendormit, touchant du bout des doigts son oreille mordillée. Son cadeau.


End file.
